Bunny Tale
by motown lady
Summary: Amanda gets more than she bargained for when she visits a friend in New York before Easter. Set after "J. Edgar's Ghost."
1. Chapter 1

Bunny Tale

Chapter One

Amanda sat in a New York jail cell feeling humiliated and way out of place.

She was not only sitting dressed as a Playboy bunny, but she was also with a bunch of hookers.

All she wanted to do was come to New York to visit her friend, Debbie Ann Hacker. She hadn't seen her in years and wanted to catch up but Debbie suggested they go to this costume party the night before thrown by some friends of hers.

Amanda thought it was weird that they had this type of party near Easter. Debbie said they were quirky but fun people.

Amanda still needed a costume, so she sent Debbie on ahead getting the address from her before she left.

She asked the sales clerk if there were any more bunny costumes. Bunny rabbit, that is. The clerk said, " All the Easter costumes are gone, but we still have the other bunnies."

Amanda was puzzled. " Other bunnies?"

The clerk nodded. " Let me show you."

Going to a rack at the other end of the store the clerk said, " This isn't your typical bunny outfit, but you should have a little fun anyway."

Amanda turned an embarrassed red and said," Great. Well, it's only for a few hours. Let me go try it on."

In the dressing room, Amanda was stunned! It wasn't her body she was ashamed of, but the outfit left almost nothing to the imagination!

" Good lord," she gasped as she turned sideways looking in the mirror. How do women live with themselves wearing this kind of skimpy thing for a job?

She decided that it fit, and not having any more time to look in other stores agreed to the purchase but said, " I'm going to a party, so I'll just wear it now."

The clerk said to her," This is kind of a rough neighborhood. Are you sure you want to head out like that? "

Amanda said, " Look, I'm late already. I've got to get a cab. Here, what do I owe you? " She opened her purse, paid the clerk, and headed outside.

The wolf whistles immediately started. Holding her bag with her regular clothes on one arm, and her purse on another, she went toward the curb to hail a cab.

There were women standing around near her. One of the women said, " Girl, you got it goin' on! Where's the party?"

Amanda shook her head. If she could just get to that party...

Suddenly, a man approached her saying, " Can I help you? "

Amanda said relieved, " Oh, yes thank you! I'm trying to get a cab. "

The man said, " Where are you headed? "

The women hooted and hollered, "Yeah, we wanna go too! "

Amanda sighed and said, " 1012 West 68th Street. I'm meeting a friend there. "

The women nodded saying, " Us too! "

The man suddenly got on a walkie, and said, " Larry, it's a raid! We got em! "

Suddenly, Amanda was cuffed and put into a police van along with the other women, all the while protesting that she wasn't with them but no one paid attention!

At the police station, Amanda endured the fingerprinting, the questioning and then was told she would have to spend the night in the cell with the other women.

One of them took pity on her letting her lie down. Amanda thanked her and the woman said, " I'm Linda. What are you in for? "

Amanda groaned. " I'm Amanda. They think I was soliciting with you tonight. "

Linda gave a slight tilt to her head and said, " Tsk. Well, that outfit isn't helping your case at all. Where were you really going ? "

The other woman , Barb said , " Jeez, Linda! Leave the kid alone! Besides, she was probably going to Jimbo's. "

Amanda said, " J-Jimbo's ? "

Barb sat down on the edge of the cot where Amanda laid , and forcefully took the blanket from her ! " Gotta learn to share, honey. Yeah, Jimbo's real sweet and he knows how to please us girls doesn't he , Linda ? "

Linda smiled, " Oh, yeah. He got us a swanky place to live. Until the cops took it from us saying it was stolen rent money Jimbo was giving to the landlord. Ahh, Jimbo and his gambling. "

Amanda decided then to turn away and try to sleep and then Linda took her pillow!

Linda said , " That's for being rude ! "

The guard did a sweep of the area and said , " You ladies pipe down now ! In the morning , your bail will be set . "

Amanda got up and said , " What about a phone call ? We get one , don't we ? "

The guard said , " Yeah. In the morning. But it's lights out for now ! "

The guard turned away going back to his area. The minute Amanda turned back toward the cot , Barb was lying on it.

She sneered at Amanda saying , " Don't you think about trying to get me off this! You had enough time on it. Use the corner over there. "

Barb was pointing to the corner where the toilet was. This was going to be a long night. Amanda hoped Debbie wasn't too panicked and would be trying to find her anyway.

Some weekend this was turning out to be. She decided to call the hotel in the morning and if she couldn't reach Debbie, she would have to resort to calling Lee.

She couldn't call her mother about this. She would never hear the end of it. She went to the corner and carefully sat down and noticed that Barb had made room for Linda on the cot.

Figures, Amanda thought as she pulled her knees up to her chest and used her arms as a pillow. Putting her head down, she hoped sleep would come soon.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny Tale

Chapter Two

The next morning, Amanda was awakened by a lot of yelling from the women and the guard. The guard came over to them and said, "Knock it off! " Looking at Amanda, he said," Hey, princess, you wanna make your phone call now? "

Amanda got up stiffly and groaned. She nodded to the guard and he opened the door and she said, " What time is it? "

The guard said, " The little hand's on the eight, and the big hand's on the twelve. C'mon lady! They got your bail set! Let's go already! "

Amanda said shrugging," Okay, okay. Sheesh." She went to the table where the phone was, and Barb yelled, " Jimbo won't help you, so don't bother calling him."

Amanda said to her, " You know, Barb, I know people that could shut you up for at least five minutes. Why don't you practice that on your own now while I make my phone call, okay? "

There was dead silence in the room and Barb said menacingly, " Oh, you didn't just say that to me! You must have a death wish, honey! "

The guard looked at Barb and said,"Knock it off, Barb! "

Amanda shook her head and dialed the hotel. The front desk answered, and she said, " Room 410, please. " After a few minutes, there was no answer and Amanda sighed and hung up.

The guard looked at her and said, " Let me guess. No answer? "

Amanda put her head down and said quietly, "No. But I could call someone else. May I ? "

Just then, there were voices from another area, and another officer came in with none other than Lee!

When Lee took in the whole getup Amanda had on he swallowed hard to keep from laughing!

He recovered slightly saying , " W-We got a call from one of our guys in Crypto, who came to see a play last night with his wife. He was across the street from where you were when you got arrested. He called Billy, who naturally called me. "

Amanda began to feel all eyes, including Lee's on her and wondered if someone could actually die from this kind of embarrassment!

Crossing her arms over her chest she said to the guard, " May I have my clothes please? "

The guard said, "Not until your bail is paid. "

She said looking at Lee, " Before we leave here, I want your solemn promise that this incident stays here, and that we don't discuss it any more. Please ? "

Lee slowly nodded but said , " Um, what about Billy and the guy from-? "

Amanda shrugged, " I don't want it all over the office is what I'm saying, all right ? So can we get out of here, please ? I want to change out of this thing already. "

Barb yelled over, "Hey. Who's your boy toy? "

Amanda said tiredly, " No one you could handle, believe me."

Lee paid the bail while Amanda got changed and she left the bag with the costume saying to the guard, " One of these ladies can have this. "

When they got outside, Lee said, " Okay. I'll get you back to the hotel and we can go to the airport-. "

Amanda shook her head. " No. I drove here Thursday night, hoping to spend time with Debbie Ann, but then there was the party. I had planned to drive back tonight so I could be back in time for Easter with my family. "

Lee shrugged, " Oh. Well, let me take you back anyway, and you can find out what happened to her. I assume she was worried about you ? "

Amanda sighed. " No. When I tried the hotel room earlier there was no answer. I've gotta pack anyway, so let's go. "

When they reached the hotel, she asked the front desk about any messages. The clerk gave her one from Debbie.

It said, " I hope you're okay. I thought you changed your mind about going and decided to stay at the hotel. I'm still at the party place nursing a bit of a hangover. Sorry about the weekend but maybe when school's out we can have a get-together. Love, Debbie Ann. "

Amanda groaned, and showed the note to Lee. " I can't believe how this whole trip turned out! "

Lee shook his head, " I'm sorry. Really. Hey, if you want, we could take in a show and have lunch somewhere before you have to leave? "

Amanda said, " No thanks. I'm not really in a New York mood any more. I've got a headache. You can come up and I'll get room service for us. "

Amanda let them into the room, and went to get an aspirin. When she came out, Lee said," I ordered some sandwiches and iced tea. "

Amanda nodded and went to lay down. She felt him looking at her and said,"What? "

Lee said sitting on the edge of the bed, " I know I promised not to talk about it but I am more than a little curious how that whole thing happened."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Lee got up saying, " Room service." He opened the door and the cart was brought in and Lee paid the waiter and he left.

Lee then saw Amanda had one arm draped across her eyes. He said concernedly, " Are you okay? "

Amanda shrugged keeping her eyes covered," Couldn't be better. My friend railroads me into going to a ridiculous excuse of a party that I never go to because I'm arrested for trying to get a cab wearing something that certain women who don't have any sense of common decency wear frequently for a job and I can never talk about this weekend to my family! Why shouldn't I be okay?! "

Lee sighed and gently touched her arm. " I promise it'll be all right. I'll make sure of it-. "

Amanda sat up slowly. " Wait. You have the mug shot and the negatives?! Oh, god! "

Lee grinned,"I promise. I won't share them with anyone."

Amanda said angrily, " Sometimes you use your Federal ID for good, but today was pure evil, buster!"

Lee held up a hand! " Hey! How else where you gonna get outta there? Your bail wasn't that cheap. As for your outfit-."

Amanda groaned saying, " So much for promising not to talk about it! All right, here it is. Debbie Ann said there was a party that her friends she met through the charm school were throwing. She said it was a costume party. Naturally, I wanted to get a bunny outfit. A Bunny rabbit outfit, but the store was out and I didn't have time to look anywhere else, so they sold me that skimpy thing. To save myself time, I was going to wear it there. I didn't know that guy that offered to help was a cop-."

Lee said," Of course not! He was an undercover from the Vice squad. Didn't you know those girls were hookers?! "

Amanda said, " Of course I did! I can't help it if they were near me while I was trying to get a cab-. "

Lee sighed, "Amanda, they pick areas that have the most traffic. Store areas to be exact. You really should have worn your regular clothes. Naturally the guy thought you were with them."

Amanda said, " So, now that you know what happened, may I have the mug shot with the negatives please ? "

Lee smiled widely. " Or what? "

Amanda thought carefully. " Or you spend Easter with me and my family. It means Easter services and later dinner like a normal person. "

Lee shrugged." Okay. "

Amanda was stunned! " Okay? Like you want to do that? Who are you and what have you done with the real Lee Stetson? "

Lee laughed. " I'm here. I will have the picture and negatives in a safe place. Believe me. Now, can we eat and hit the road? "

Amanda said, " You got it . But I'll drive."

Lee shook his head. He wondered if volunteering to show up for Easter at the King house was such a good idea after all. But he did promise her...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny Tale

Chapter Three

Easter Sunday at Amanda's church was overcrowded to say the least as Lee parked his car at the other end of the lot, and walked up to the church doors.

Going in with a few people, he tried desperately to find Amanda and her family and walking around he kicked himself mentally for not listening to her as she suggested meeting up at her place and driving here together. What a zoo!

Sighing, he'd all but given up when he felt a tap at his left shoulder. It was Amanda!

Lee said, " Thank god! In this mess, it's a wonder anyone can find seating. " Looking at her dress, he said, " You look great. Let's go."

Amanda said, " Wait, Lee. Where's your tie? "

Lee grumbled, " I had trouble with it and then I thought it might not be the right color and-."

Amanda held out her hand. " Give it here. I swear, you're just like my boys. They don't like ties either. "

Quickly, Amanda worked Lee's tie around his neck and straightened it and took his hand saying, " Let's go. "

Lee was bowled over at how quickly Amanda got them seated with her family. When they were situated, Dotty said, "Mr. Stetson, is it ? I'm Dotty West, and these are my grandsons, Phillip and Jamie."

He smiled, "Nice to meet you all. Thank you for including me today. "

Dotty smiled. " You can come with us any time, Mr. Stetson. I've always said to Amanda-."

Just then the music started and they all stood up as the service began.

Later as the last hymn was played out, Lee walked with Amanda and her brood outside and Amanda said,"Okay everyone. Time for pictures. Let's go over by the oak trees. "

Phillip groaned, "Aw Mom! We're not babies any more. Do we really have to? Besides, I wanna take this tie off. It's bugging me! "

Amanda pointed her finger at him saying,"Phillip Joseph, don't you dare! " Looking at her youngest son then she said, " That goes for you also young man! Now move it! "

They muttered to each other and shook their heads. Lee said, " You all look great. "

Looking at Amanda he said, " I'll be glad to take a picture when everyone's ready-. "

Just then Reverend Mills came over. " Let me do the honors young man. I'm glad Amanda has brought someone new to the fold. Be sure to come again next week. "

Lee started to protest but then the reverend had them all posing for several pictures, including one with just Amanda and himself.

Finally, it was over and people were leaving the parking lot and Dotty said, " Mr. Stetson, where is your car? "

Lee said, " Well, I had a bit of a time finding a spot. Look, why don't I meet you later? I wanted to go home and change. "

Amanda handed her mother the keys and said, " I'll be right there. I just want to check on something with Lee. "

Her family headed off and Amanda said, " If you want, I won't make you come for dinner. It was a bit pushy of me to get you to come here in the first place. I was just upset about the New York thing anyway-. "

Lee squeezed her hands." Hey. I said I'd do this and I meant it. Now, do you want me to bring anything? "

Amanda said, " No. Just yourself. Thanks. And your tie was perfect. "

Lee kissed her cheek gently. " See you soon. "

As he walked away, Amanda watched him and marveled at the way things were turning out for them. She chuckled to herself as she realized she had him right where she wanted him, whether he knew it or not.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny Tale

Chapter Four

Lee stopped at the flower shop on his way to Amanda's for dinner and picked out a tasteful bouquet he thought she'd like for her table.

When he arrived, the boys were throwing the football around and as Lee got out of his car holding the bag with the flowers, the ball came straight for him!

With quick reflexes he caught it by switching arms! He yelled, " Hey guys, easy, huh?! "

Phillip ran over saying, " Great catch, Mr. Stetson. Hey, wanna join us? Dinner won't be ready for a while. At least, that's what Grandma told us. "

Jamie then ran over. " Phillip, you know Grandma. She always says that when we're playing inside. "

Lee groaned, " Let me guess. You started throwing this near the windows, and-. "

Jamie said looking at Phillip, " Yeah, how did he know? "

Phillip said, " 'Cause he's older, stupid! "

The front door opened and Amanda came out. " Fellas, don't bother Mr. Stetson. He just got here. "

Lee smiled. " Hi. It's okay. I don't mind at all. " Looking at the boys he then said, "All right guys, go long ! "

With his free hand, he threw a perfect spiral towards the back yard! As the boys ran after it, Lee chuckled at the scene and Amanda sighed, " Typical boys. C'mon in. Want a drink ? "

Lee smiled, " Sure. Thanks. "

Amanda saw the flowers he was holding and said, "You really didn't have to bring anything, but thank you. "

They went into the house and Lee smelled the ham and said, " Wow, that smells amazing. " As he looked at the kitchen, he said, " All this ? You really shouldn't have gone to any trouble. "

There was a yell from the back yard just then and they all ran out! Jamie was lying on the ground with a cut on his head and he was holding his right arm!

Amanda was calm. "Phillip, what happened? "

Phillip said, "We found the ball. It got stuck in the tree, so Jamie said he'd go get it. He's gone up there before with no problem, but I guess it was higher than we thought. Anyway when he was coming down he slipped and when he hit the ground, we heard a snap. He thinks it was his right arm. We're sorry, Mom. "

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded. " It's all right sweetheart. Let's just get him to the ER. "

Phillip started to go with Lee and Amanda as they were helping Jamie to her car, but Dotty held Phillip's hand. "No dear. Let your mother and Mr. Stetson take him. He'll be fine. "

Lee helped get Amanda and Jamie in and then getting the keys from Dotty, he pulled out of the driveway. Amanda directed him to the ER closest to their neighborhood which was only minutes away.

When they parked, Lee got out and ran around to help Amanda with Jamie who looked very pale. When they went in, Amanda spotted Dr. Goodman. " What are you doing here today ? "

The doctor smiled. " Short handed. I was called on a consult, but wound up here all afternoon. "

Seeing Jamie, he said, " Let's have a look at your young man here. What happened ? "

Amanda said, " He fell out of the tree getting a football. "

Dr. Goodman nodded. "Well, let's get an X-ray for that arm. "

Amanda started to go with Jamie but he said, "Mom, could Mr. Stetson go with me? I'm okay. Really. "

Amanda realized at that moment how fast Jamie was growing up and though it stung a bit, she said, "Sure. If he wants to. "

Lee nodded. " Yeah. " Seeing Amanda's face as he went with the doctor and Jamie he called back to her, "He'll be fine, Amanda. "

Amanda filled out paperwork while Jamie was getting X-rayed and his cut tended to.

An hour later, they came out and Jamie had a cast on his right arm. Amanda said," You all right, honey? "

Jamie said, "It only hurts a little now. When they were putting the cast on, it was like looking at paper mache'. It was so cool! "

The nurse then came out with instructions for care and his scrip for pain pills. They left soon after, stopping at the drug store for Jamie's medicine.

When they got home, Amanda helped Jamie upstairs to lie down and Dotty said to Lee, "Is he really okay? "

Lee said nodding, " Yes. He was a trooper. The only bad moment was when they started to set his arm. Whew! That was a lot of pain for him, but the medication should help. "

Amanda was coming down the stairs and said to Phillip who wanted to go see his brother, " Uh, sweetie, not too long, okay? He needs to rest before dinner. "

Phillip nodded and went up. Amanda went to the kitchen to fix a salad for dinner and Dotty said, " Honey, I'll do that. You and Lee go sit down for a while. "

Amanda brought them drinks and they sat in the family room. Lee said squeezing her hand, " He's gonna be fine, trust me. And I'm sorry I threw the football that far. "

Amanda shook her head, " Oh, it's not your fault. Things happen. But I'm glad you were there for him. I guess he's getting to the point where he doesn't need me as much. I just have to get used to it, huh ? "

Lee said gently, " You haven't lost him. He's always gonna need you in some form or another. He was just trying to put on a brave front today. He still loves you. Both of them do, okay ? "

When dinnertime came, they all sat in the dining room and Dotty said the blessing. "Dear Lord, we thank you for our family our friends, and this wonderful feast. We also thank you for helping us today with Jamie. Please help him with his recovery and keep him strong. Amen. "

They all said amen and began to eat. As Amanda looked around at everyone ensconsed in conversation, she looked up and whispered a special thank you of her own as Lee looked at her and winked.

The End


End file.
